the_hybrid_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
J.D. Keller
J.D. Keller is a Megaforce and Super Megaforce Red Ranger. He and Heather are former teammates and close friends. He married her cousin, Samantha in The Hybrid Girls. Ranger History Before becoming a Power Ranger, J.D. was a martial artist. During his teenage years, he receives visions about the Legend War - an armada of Power Rangers battling an unknown force, and among them, a mysterious new warrior. One day before school, he receives another dream of the Legend War. He then wakes up to find out he is late for his first day of school. Later that day, former Power Ranger Drew Hale summons him. He notes how the rangers lining the walls resemble those from his dreams. Drew gives him the power of the Red Ranger and soon he leads the new Power Rangers into battle. He succeeds in the battle and takes kindly to his role as defender of earth. During a middle of a battle with his team against Dragonflay, Creepox interfered to battle J.D.. Though Creepox gained the upper hand at first, J.D. managed to defeat him, forcing Creepox to retreat. As a result, J.D was too injured to fight, leaving it up to the rest of the Rangers to defeat Dragonflay. J.D. later gained access to the Sky Brothers Zord and many other weapons. Months later, J.D. encountered two bullies in school. The bullies taunted him if his going to cry but J.D. came up with a good come back saying "Take a good look, you see any tears". When he saw another kid get bullied, he stood up for them. After school, J.D. fought Creepox again. Though Creepox was gaining the upper hand, J.D. found that Creepox was being driven by rage, so he used his rage against him. Eventually J.D. defeated Creepox with his Dragon Sword. When Creepox got revived by Vrak, J.D. along with the other Rangers formed the Gosei Great Megazord. Seeing that wasn't enough, they formed the Hyper Gosei Great Megazord (the zord he just earned from Gosei) to defeat Creepox once and for all. After a heated battle against Vrak, J.D. along with the other rangers gained the power of Ultra Mode. It was Christmas. Kelly, Samantha, and Heather had finished shopping given the presents to the guys, but the guys had forgotten. Ben calls them to see Robo Knight, who agreed to pose as a holiday toy. In Battle Against Demons and Aliens, J.D. and the other rangers travel to Santa Mira to visit Ben's grandfather. However, they encounter Vrak and his new ally Revolta, an evil witch who summons her new demon. When the rangers were outmatched by the new demon, a young girl saves them. She revealed herself as Kat Martin and that she was a powerful witch. Super Megaforce In Super Megaforce, returning to the Command Center, J.D. and the rangers receive their Super Megaforce powers to fight the Armada with. After their first battle, J.D. goes to the beach and asks "Where are you, Robo Knight?". In Earth Fights Back, with Seaside being rebuilt, J.D. stumbles upon a plot by the Armada to launch missiles at major cities throughout the world. J.D. and the other rangers battle against Prince Vekar and the Armada. They later meet an young girl named Heather Merrill, Samantha's adopted cousin, who told them about her backstory about moving to Seaside after her adopted parents divorced and she found the sixth ranger powers before moving. J.D. and the rest of the Rangers form a friendship with the sixteen-year-old. J.D. and the Rangers fought against Vrak and Robo Knight, who was turned evil as Heather was kidnapped by Vrak to absorb her energy canceling the Rangers Legendary modes, powering his drills to destroy the Earth, and turning Robo Knight evil. J.D. fought against Robo Knight to fight off Vrak's control of him and succeeded and he and the Rangers defeated Vrak. J.D. and his friends were battling a group of X-Borgs since the Vekar and Vrak were gone. J.D. and Heather go to buy tickets to a rock concert for them and their friends; They both revealed that they have crushes on their teammates, J.D. with Samantha and Heather with Ben. J.D. and his friends faced off against Damaras, one of two of the remaining Generals. J.D. was kidnapped by Damaras and used as a bargaining chip for Earth to surrender to the Armada but was saved by Todd Handover and Tensou. J.D. and his friends defeated Damaras using their final Megazord combination, Ultimate Legendary Megazord. They then went to the rock concert. Heather decided to visit her adopted father for the summer, she bid farewell to his friends and he gave J.D. her bracelet as a sign of their friendship and told him to hold on to it till she came back. J.D and the other Rangers said goodbye to their young friend. J.D. and his friends were glad when Heather came back to Seaside and they battled the Armada. J.D. and Heather battle and killed Emperor Mavro together while the Armada ship was going down and they escaped by turning into Legendary Mode In Space, Red and Silver Ranger respectively as the ship was destroyed and they landed on the ground approaching their friends, who thought they had perished. J.D. and his friends along with the Legendary Rangers (including Drew Hale, their mentor) help defeated the Armada for good. Super Dino Charge In Mega Dino Battle, three years after defeating the armada, Vrak returned from the dead and turned J.D and four of the megarangers evil by using an mind-control machine. In order to activate the machine, Vrak kidnapped Hayley Hale, an Dino Charge Aqua Ranger and the younger sister of J.D.'s teammate, Heather Merrill and used her half-alien species to turn J.D. and his four friends evil. Vrak's plan was uncovered by Heather and fought valiantly to save her teammates, however, J.D. still remained under evil mind control. J.D.'s memory of his friendship with Heather and reminder on how good he was helped him break free from Vrak's mind control. With the megaranger back to good, they fought Vrak and his ally Snide/Heckyl, along with Heather's new ranger friends, the Dino Charge rangers. Vrak was destroyed for good this time, but Snide got away. J.D. rescued Hayley from Vrak's hideout and she survived. J.D. learned that Hayley is Heather's sister and they were both Hybrids J.D. thanked Heather for saving him and not giving up on him and made peace with the Dino Charge rangers. In Happy Birthday, Heather, J.D. returned to Crescent Bay to celebrate Heather's 21st birthday at the Dinosaur Museum. He and his friends recalled some of Heather's past adventures with them as a Power Ranger. The Hybrid Girls In J.D. and Samantha's Wedding he marries his former teammate, Samantha Morgan, making her Samantha Keller. His old teammate, Heather Merrill and her sister, Hayley Hale, lead characters of the series, attend the wedding. In -, J.D., Samantham and the rest of the Megarangers help civilians in Riverside while the Hybrid Girls fought a new menace, Hydra. However, Hydra's powerful blast strikes Samantha, causing her to go flying in the air and land on the ground, knocking her unconscious. J.D. runs to her aid and picks her up by waking her up, but it didn't work. Heather and Hayley, who have retreated from their intense battle with Hydra, were given the distressing news from their parents. They head to the hospital and learn from Kelly Hale that Samantha had an head injury and a fractured arm, and worse.... she was in a coma. Hayley asks what happened. Ben Stevens explained that a monster's powerful water blast attacked Samantha when she was helping two little kids. Heather realizes that it was Hydra who attacked Samantha. She asked where was J.D. Todd says that he is with Samantha and he refuses to leave her side. Hayley pulls her sisters and asks the Megarangers to excuse them while they talk to their father. Heather is racked with guilt that she and Hayley were battling Hydra and she didn't destroy her, therefore failing to stop Hydra from injuring Samantha. Family *Samantha Morgan-Keller - Wife *Heather Merrill - Cousin-in-Law Trivia *J.D. Keller share similarities with past red rangers, Ray Shiba and Andy Holden **Like Ray, J.D. is a fearless leader. He also knew Heather. **Like Andy, J.D. married a female teammate, Samantha. *He is attracted to his teammate Samantha Morgan. They became a couple in the Power Rangers Super Dino Charge episode, Mega Dino Battle. *He and Kelly wore leather jackets in every episode of Megaforce and Super Megaforce. *J.D. was nearly killed in battle twice by Creepox and Price Vekar. *He met his predecessor, Ray Shiba in Samurai Suprise. **They share a few similarities with each other and they both close with Heather Merrill. J.D. is Heather's cousin-in-law and Ray is Heather's new love interest. See Also *Alata - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. See comparison page. *Captain Marvelous - Super Sentai counterpart in Gokaiger. See comparison page. *Troy Burrows - Power Rangers Prime Reality counterpart in canon of Power Rangers Megaforce. See comparison page External Links *http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/J.D._Keller